The Truth Awaits
by Moonglow
Summary: Alexis begins to feel threatened by the actions of Skye and Ned...she begins to feel powerless until she finds a way to get what belongs to her...tell Sonny he's the father
1. Default Chapter

A:N: This story is set how the show currently has it (except for Dopson)…Alexis feels threatened by Skye and Ned is starting to get close to Skye, which can only mean trouble. Skye is attempting everything she possibly can to be the mother of Kristna, and Alexis doesn't know where else to turn…she will do anything to get her baby back…  
  
  
  
Alexis Davis releases a deep, agitated sigh and places her head in the palm of her shaken hands. She pictured her little girl lying comfortably in her arms, smiling and giggling at her mommy's face. Skye, then, appears and forcefully, although gently, steals Kristna from her arms and begins to walk away. 'I am your real mother, princess. Alexis will never be in your life, not while daddy Ned and mommy Skye have something to say about it.'  
  
  
  
Alexis's disturbed thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a blatant knock on her door. Alexis slightly jumped at the unexpected surprise, and rose quickly from the couch.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming!" She declared as she made her way to the door, which still continued to blare loudly in her ears. "One second! My God, doesn't anyone have any patience anymore?" She whispered to herself as she looked in the peep-hole and let out a slight sigh before opening it.  
  
  
  
"Cameron, what a pleasant-" Alexis began, but quit mid-sentence as she watched Cameron invite himself into her home.  
  
  
  
"Come on in," She mocked with annoyance as Cameron stopped in middle of her living room and turned to face Alexis, whom was now closing the door after her rude guest.  
  
  
  
"We need to talk, Alexis." Cameron ordered as he stood perfectly still while Alexis made her way closer to him. "This involves Skye."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Skye? Let's see, could this be a discussion about her manipulative ways; or could it be about her trying to seduce Ned in order to get closer to my baby, yes, MY baby. Or, wait, could it be how she-"   
  
  
  
Cameron held up his hand, which automatically caused Alexis to be silent.  
  
  
  
"If you would close your mouth and open your ears for once, you might be able to take in some valuable information." Cameron stated as he placed his hands into his jean pockets, and once he revealed them once again, he was holding papers.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Alexis inquired with an increasingly amount of curiosity.   
  
  
  
"These," Cameron began, "These are adoption papers."   
  
  
  
"Adoption papers?" Alexis questioned as her voice began to get lost in her nervousness, and her eyes widened. "Why do you have adoption papers?"   
  
  
  
"I don't necessarily have them; it's Skye who currently has them. Do you even realize how close you are to losing your baby from being an unfit guardian?" Cameron questioned as Alexis ripped the papers aggressively from his possession and starred at them in awe.  
  
  
  
"She can't do this!" Alexis yelped once she had a good look at the legal issues regarding her baby's welfare. "Can she do this?" She added as she looked helplessly at Cameron, who took back the papers that Alexis threw angrily on the coffee table.  
  
  
  
"Legally she can, which is why I suggest you find a legal way to solve this. I don't suggest you run around like a mad woman while declaring your love for Kristina. This entitles paperwork." Cameron confirmed as he slipped the papers back to their current position.  
  
  
  
"Cameron, I know I say I never need help; I know that whenever you try to give me help I push you away, but I am asking you, I am begging you, please don't let them take my baby from me! I need her; she's my life." Alexis cried out as the tears that were slowly forming finally became visible as they streamed continuously down her cheek.  
  
  
  
"Alexis Davis is asking for my help?" Cameron mocked as his eyebrows rose in shock.  
  
  
  
"Alright, let's not make a big deal out of this Cameron. I just don't know what to do anymore. That witch Skye is not getting my baby girl." Alexis added.  
  
  
  
"Well, I do have one idea, but I can't be sure you will agree with it." Cameron admitted as he made himself comfortable on the empty couch.  
  
  
  
"What? I'm open for any ideas, Cameron." Alexis pleaded as she accompanied Cameron next to him and desperately placed her hands around his shirt. Cameron looked down at her grip and then back at Alexis, which instantly caused Alexis to replace her hands onto her lap.  
  
  
  
"Well, I remember you telling me that Ned isn't the real father." Cameron began.   
  
  
  
"Yes, that's true." Alexis admitted as she looked helplessly and blankly into Cameron's eyes.   
  
  
  
"Well, if I were you, I would tell the biological father the truth. That way, Ned has no say in what happens to Kristina. Skye will no longer have any contact with Kristina as long as you and the father say she doesn't. Kristina will no longer live with the Quartermains, her custody will belong elsewhere, and your visits may be more lenient." Cameron reported. Alexis looked dumbfounded at Cameron's reasoning.   
  
  
  
"So you're saying I would have to tell the real father that he's the father of my child; the child that I held from him for over a year? What if he decides that he doesn't want me to be a part of Kristina's life either?" Alexis questioned in despair, as she once again, placed her hands aggressively around Cameron's shirt and held it unconsciously in her hands.  
  
  
  
"Well, that you may never know." Cameron began as he placed his hand atop of Alexis's and released her grip from his shirt. "But the conditions of the situation may be easier to handle, which could be extremely beneficial for you." Cameron reasoned. "Can you see yourself in an intimate relationship with this man?"   
  
  
  
Alexis looked blankly at Cameron before releasing a powerful laugh.  
  
  
  
"No! No, there's no way." Alexis admitted as she calmed herself down and began looking seriously into Cameron's eyes.   
  
  
  
"Well, the choice is yours." Cameron said as he stood from the couch beside Alexis and began walking towards the door. "Let me know what you decide."  
  
  
  
Alexis starred deeply at the door as soon as Cameron had left.   
  
  
  
"I know what I have to do." She whispered to herself and gathered her belongings and headed out behind Cameron. 


	2. 2

A.N: Sorry it too so long to write this chapter. I have writers block so this chapter may not be very well, but I didn't want to wait too long before I posted up the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed me story…I appreciate it!  
  
Alexis's heart beat rapidly as she stood anxiously outside Sonny's apartment door with one hand raised in a tight fist; she was stalling to knock on the door. With her hand slightly rocking back and forth in front of the closed door, she quickly lowered it and began to turn around but stopped abruptly when she heard the same door behind her suddenly open.  
  
  
  
"Alexis?" Sonny's voice called out after her. Alexis turned around to face him and she could feel the uncountable amount of butterflies flying freely in her tightened stomach.   
  
  
  
"Yes."   
  
  
  
Sonny starred with eyebrows raised as Alexis silently stood before him rocking back and forth in anticipation.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sonny inquired as he began walking towards the elevator and pressed his intended button, and then watching Alexis curiously.  
  
  
  
"Um, actually, I was hoping I could discuss something with you," Alexis finally responded as she locked her hands together.  
  
  
  
"What would you want to talk to me about?" Sonny questioned with a tone of agitation.  
  
  
  
"Well, I would prefer it if we could possibly talk elsewhere," Alexis admitted glancing around her expecting Carly to come rushing out demanding that she be thrown out immediately.   
  
  
  
Sonny looked hesitant at Alexis's offer. "This better be important."  
  
  
  
"Trust me; it is." Alexis responded.  
  
  
  
"Carly and Michael went to the park; they should be gone for another hour if you would like to step inside my apartment real quick." Sonny proposed.  
  
  
  
Alexis watched as the elevator door in front of her slowly opened, contemplating whether or not she should escape now that she had the opportunity to do so. "That would be fine," she finally agreed.  
  
  
  
Sonny ignored the welcoming elevator and walked to his pent house and greeted his doorman with a slight nod.  
  
  
  
Once Sonny had opened the door he held it open for Alexis's entrance, and then closed it quickly after she had entered.  
  
  
  
"It's been awhile since I've been here," Alexis began starring nervously and uncomfortably around the room.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Sonny agreed as he poured himself a glass of scotch. "So what is it that you want, Alexis?"  
  
  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about what happened about a year ago. The night we…we…" Alexis stuttered as she pointed upstairs, hoping Sonny would catch on.  
  
  
  
Sonny raised his eyebrows in shock and quickly drank his shot. "That was so long ago. It should have never happened; it was a mistake, and if that's what you came here to talk to me about then you can save your breath and find your way out." Sonny lectured as he threw down his finished glass and comfortably sat on the couch.  
  
  
  
"That's not why I came here, well, it sort of is. There's more to it." Alexis spoke as she sat on the complete opposite side of the couch then Sonny.  
  
  
  
"I'm all ears. Just tell me." Sonny spoke a little annoyed, and he stretched his arms out comfortably along the couch.  
  
  
  
"Well, here's the thing. The paternity tests that we took resulted negative for you being the biological father, and-"  
  
  
  
"It came out positive for Ned. Yes, Alexis, I know all of this. What are you doing here then?" Sonny interrupted as he rose from the couch and began walking towards his unorganized desk. Alexis remained sitting on the couch, but turned to face Sonny.  
  
  
  
"I'm here because I wanted to tell you that the test was set up."  
  
  
  
Sonny starred blankly at Alexis, as if he didn't quite comprehend what she had just said.  
  
  
  
"What?"   
  
"Christina is your daughter. She was conceived the night we slept together." 


	3. Authors Note

Hey, I am sorry to say this but I started writing this story, and I am still in middle of writing another story called "Forbidden Blood" and I   
  
realized it's too hard for me to keep two stories up at the same time. So I am going to wait until my other story is finished before I continue  
  
this one. I am really sorry, but I promise I will try to make it the best I can! 


End file.
